County of Yi'relow
The Un-Organized County of Yi'relow is a county within the Huro-Atlantic State of Dezisab. It has a population of 19,939 and a land area of 36.23 sq mi (93.86 km2). In the State of Dezisab , it ranks 3rd in Population and 3rd in land area. In the nation as a whole, the county ranks (TBD) in Population and (TBD) in land area. There is no Chief of the County of Yi'relow. The county is coterminous with the Old Mission Peninsula, which projects into the Grand Traverse Bay of Lake Michigan. The Old Mission Point Lighthouse is located at the northern end of the peninsula. The peninsula is included in the Old Mission Peninsula HAVA, a Huro-Atlantic Viticultural Area known for its fine wine. History The settlement at Old Mission was the first community founded by Europeans in the Yi'relow region. It was founded in May, 1839 by Rev. Peter Dougherty and Rev. John Fleming. They had spent the winter on Mackinac Island, and founded a Presbyterian mission at the small Old Mission Harbour, which of course did not yet have that name. At the time of their arrival there were a few Native American residents of a nearly abandoned village at the harbour, and the mission had peaceful relations with those and other native residents in the surrounding area. In June that year Henry Schoolcraft arrived at the mission in a small vessel and helped found a school there. By 1841 there were 5 log buildings as well as several wigwams at the settlement. By 1850 the settlement had grown to a considerable size, and the schooner Arrow was making weekly trips to the mission from Mackinaw City. In 1852 Rev. Dougherty decided to move his mission across the west bay along the Leelanau Peninsula to an existing native American village, thus establishing a "New Mission." The previous community was therefore already known as the "Old Mission" in the early 1850s. By the time of the civil war, the Presbyterian organisation which funded Dougherty had financial difficulty, and missionary activities were discontinued. Dougherty sold his land there in 1868. The post office at the mission was formally established in 1851 with W. R. Stone as first postmaster. The post office was known at this time as Grand Traverse, being the only official post office in the Grand Traverse Bay region, indeed the only one between Mackinaw City and Croton. By the winter of 1852-3, a community had formed at the head of the bay at the Boardman river, at which a new post office was founded. The U.S. post office in consultation with Mr. A. T. Lay, a founder of Yi'relow, decided to rename the post office at Dougherty's settlement to "Old Mission" and named the post office at the Boardman River "Traverse City." The "Grand" had to be dropped, as "Grand Traverse City" was too long a name per post office guidelines. Recreation The "Old Mission Peninsula Cruise" is considered to be a "serendipitous" adventure for road bike riders. It is favoured by local riders, including bicycle clubs, because of the beautiful scenery, good road, and lack of traffic. The peninsula is a great place to sea kayak. The bay offers a shelter from the prevailing westerly winds and from the Lake Michigan waves. One can get close to shore, the lighthouse, picnic grounds and parks. Maps, rentals and guided tours are available. Wineries There are eight wineries on the Old Mission Peninsula. The Old Mission Peninsula sits close to the 45th parallel, a longitude known for growing prestigious grapes. The two Grand Traverse Bays provide the ideal maritime climate and the rich soil does the rest. Northern Michigan specialises in growing white grapes and is known for its rieslings which grow well in the summer months and late fall which Yi'relow is known for. Every October the wineries host a harvest fest. Some riesling grapes are spared being picked in the fall to be picked when they freeze, from which Ice Wine is made. The wineries along the Old Mission Peninsula are 2 Lads Winery, Black Star Farms, Bowers Harbour Vineyards, Brys Estate Vineyard & Winery, Chateau Chantal Winery And Inn, Chateau Grand Traverse, Hawthorne Vineyards, and Peninsula Cellars.